Cowboy Bebop: A Tharsis Recital
by hereslookingatyoukid
Summary: The answer is, of course, that it would be best to be both loved and feared. But since the two rarely come together, anyone compelled to choose will find greater security in being feared than in being loved.-- Machiavelli


Tharsis, a place where secret organizations rule, the law is meaningless and good intentions are brutally suppressed, serves as the true nature of any city. Corruption not only exists but has become so much a part of the way society works that even good men do not attempt to fight it. Noble leadership is a lie, civic leaders are willing to do anything to the public in order to line their pockets, and gangsters are above the law. Currently Spike Spiegel and Jet Black are anchored on the docks of the city. Spike can't help but internally shutter, Jet understands the grimace on his partners face and has one on his own. This city has brought madness into their lives and they both know it. The fishing trawler doesn't look any worse for where and that above all allows them to scour the galaxy.

"She said to meet her on the docks. She'd find us," He couldn't help but rub his cybernetic arm while looking toward the horizon.

"Jet, you understand that you're putting your trust in Ed". The sardonic grin never left Spike's face. Jet simply planted his feet and made sure his voice stood a few inches taller than his partners.

"She said she had a great lead and that if we wanted a piece of it to be here". Spike knew that Jet meant business when he kept emphasizing "SHE" Spike sat down on the platform and lit a cigarette. Unbelievable we're trusting a schizophrenic fifteen-year-old. Jet marveled at the light spray of the ocean coming up against the bebop. The seagulls were circling around another spaceship; it must have emptied garbage into the bay. As Jet looked down from the seagulls above he noticed a lanky teenager walking towards him. "That must be Ed. I can't believe she kept Ein alive this long". Ed had changed the most. Thirteen to fifteen for a girl might as well be ten years for Spike or Jet. She had grown about four inches, but was still rail thin her features had become more feminine but she had a short pixie hair cut. The boys on the other hand dressed exactly the same as if thirty months really hadn't passed it was strange to see Ed keep in line with the latest fashions. The young girl wore a jersey dress and a pair of keds if it wasn't for the goggles on her head it would've been tough to pick her out of the crowd.

"Spiiiiiiiiike Jet-person, it's so good to see you". She charged the two cowboys like a bull seeing red; Ein followed obediently behind her. Jet hugged her back the old-softie and Spike found himself hugging back a little too.

"Alright, alright already". Spike mutters under his breath while rolling his eyes. "Jet tells me you have some info for us". Ed just looks at Spike for a moment sizing him up.

"Yes I have information for you two, excuse me if I got a little off track. It's only been two and a half years since I've seen you in person. Jet couldn't control the laughter it sprung out of him like lava from Vesuvius. Their little girl had grown up and she had balls to boot. He couldn't be more proud. "Animals and girls with attitude," He said under his breath. The resemblance to Faye was undeniable her tiny hip jutted out in the air the eyes squinted into narrow almond slits-- it was uncanny. "Fine, let's go get something to eat". Spike couldn't believe that Ed, their Ed, who couldn't spit a coherent sentence out of her mouth to save her life had just knocked him down about three feet.

No one took a zip-craft they all walked together through the busy waterfront district. The reunited trio sat down at a small noodle shop close to the docks. The tiny restaurant was dark for the middle of the day, but that's how Spike and Jet wanted it. Ed noticed for the first time how the two older men walked through the crowd. Circling her with their heads down never making eye contact when they sat down in the tiny booth Spike made sure he got the seat facing the door and Jet made sure Ed was protected on the inside of the booth. Had she always been so clueless to their actions and did they even notice doing it anymore or was it all instincts? "Alright Ed, you got a free lunch. Do you need a place to stay? Because if that's what you need you know you're always welcome on the Bebop". Jet said this so matter-of-factly, so fatherly that she was instantly brought back to the days of the Bebop. All of them together.

"No, thanks Jet, I have a place where I belong. That doesn't mean I don't want to see you guys again because that's not what I mean. I've been going to school and I really like it, but sometimes it gets so boring. One night I went out with some girlfriends to Minton's", Spike finally looked up from his bowl of noodles. Ed Looked like a kid getting caught coming in after curfew and Spike realized she really hadn't grown up that much, she was still barely a teenager.

"Keep going". Jet and Spike's quick eye-contact with one another spoke volumes.

"I met this guy and he was really nice, he maybe had a crush on me and would brag about all the things he did with the syndicate," She took a deep breath avoiding eye-contact with Spike. "Anyway a group on Venus is taking money away from the Red Dragons and they want it back. They're gonna send a squad of goons to kill everyone in the commune and I need you to help me save them". She finally looked up at the two of them searching for any kind of understanding.

"I thought you had a tip about a bounty head," Spike threw out roughly "We don't do pro-bono work." He got up from the table and walked out if the tiny noodle shop. She watched him walk out and when the bell on the door finally signaled his departure she turned her attention towards Jet.

"Jet please, you have to help them. These people are refugees from Earth they live on Venus now in a tiny kibbutzim. I swear they they wouldn't hurt a fly". The foot traffic in the restaurant had picked up and the bustling lunch time business allowed Jet a welcome distraction.

"I'll see if I can work on him. I want you to come back to the Bebop for a little while, it's Friday right?" she nodded to him. "Call who you need to let them know you'll be back for class on Monday".

I can't believe I'm back here again. Mars, the syndicate, death. It's like I never woke up. How is it possible almost three years have passed and I haven't moved on with my life. "Counting the revolutions of the fan?" Jet entered out of seemingly nowhere.

"It looks that way doesn't it? But I was contemplating life".

"Spike, can't you see the futility in both". They both took a moment not looking at one another. "Are you going to help her?" Spike closes one eye than the other amusing himself with the change in focus from eye to eye. He never moved his position on the couch but he has a different vantage point every time he closes an eye. Jet can only sigh while watching Spike from behind the old yellow couch. Jet leaves the room without another word leaving Spike to his own devices. RUFF! BARK! Ein jumped onto Spike's stomach and he knew he was in trouble this time.

"Ein, get off". He pushed the welsh corgi off of himself.

"Hey, Leave Ein alone". Ed hugged the dog and hushed into his ears. "Ein was just excited to see you. No reason to be mean to the poor dog". Spike just rolled his eyes and left the room. Jet walked toward the common room as Spike was making his exit. He blocked the door way with his large frame and just gave Spike a look from under his forehead.

"Please, indulge me". Spike raised his hands in mock surrender and walked back toward the yellow couch. Jet stood with his arms crossing his chest, "Alright Ed, Give us the whole story".

The trio sat in the common room and Ed told the older men of the Bebop what she had heard and how she knew the people on Venus. Spike and Jet were both uncomfortable with how easily Ed knew the ins and outs of syndicate business but let her continue with the information. "The people on the kibbutz are my friends; some of them took care of me on Earth before they relocated to Venus. I don't really know how to describe them except that they're like gypsy doctors. They don't have any real degrees, but they are healers and they make medicine. That's why the syndicate is after them, the healers provide another place to get pniras33".

"Hold on Ed. Slow down, I need more details".

"Jet its simple, these gypsies make the drug pniras33 and sell it on the open market. the problem is that the only other companies that make the drug are syndicate fronts and therefore make a lot of legitimate money for the mob. It's how the syndicate can co-exist with the Martian government without looking like they're completely corrupt. It doesn't matter how bad the government is as long as they look like they are legit in the papers". Spike was still looking up at the fan.

"What's the verdict Jet?" Ed got off her soapbox and went to her old room. The two men sat in the common room contemplating what to do.

"What do you think Spike?"

"I think she had an awful lot of information for a fifteen year old girl".

Spike never went to bed he spent the night flying to Venus. He knew where he could find the kibbutz and he fully intended on meeting the leader of this commune. Approaching Venus was always a thing of beauty the evening star was definitely the highlight of the galaxy. If more planning had gone into the terraforming of the planet and there was no was no Venus-sickness it would be the oasis of the universe. The fees for landing on Venus were steeper than he had remembered. Finally he had reached his destination. A small farm community with willow trees as far as the eye could see just as Ed had described. It was a few hours after sunrise and people were working and farming everywhere. "Who's in charge here?" Spike looked around but no one even looked up from the work they were doing. At last a small boy about four or five years old tugged on his blue pant leg and started leading him to the north gate. The Kid didn't say anything and neither did Spike he just let himself be led by the youngster. The roads weren't paved but they had been packed down by all the farmers who have walked down the path. The kid stopped in front of the gate and put out his hand expectedly at Spike. He couldn't help but chuckle at the youngster and toss him a woolong.

"Thanks Mister". The kid yelled back to him as he was running away from the gate. He walked through the gate, as expected very large men and a few women with guns greeted him at the door. One man in particular seems to be in charge. He's larger with a short goatee beard with more silver hair than black and a small maroon fez on top of his balding head.

He bellows out "Spike Spiegel, how have we come into your good graces".

"I'm here to warn you about the Red Dragons. Don't mess with them they're not weak and they will carpet bomb this entire commune without blinking and eye. They will cover it up and no one will even know you were here. I'm doing this as a favor. You obviously know who I am so I don't think I have to repeat myself but I will put this into the simplest terms I can think of. Find a new drug fat man or the Red Dragons will kill you and everyone here".

"Are you speaking on their behalf Mr. Spiegel?"

"No, my friend Ed asked me to knock some sense into you...Are we clear?"

The Fat man nodded in agreement. "I'm glad it was Ed and not Faye that sent you. Our goods will no longer be sold on the open market Mr. Spieg..." Two gunshots tore through the end of the fat man's sentence.

"Good" the syndicate man said. Spike immediately jumped for cover and tore out his jericho. "Spike Spiegel we have no business with you. The Red Dragons are leaving and hope to do so without a firefight". Before Spike could collect his bearings the squad of syndicate muscle had vacated the scene. He was left alone with the dead fat man and more questions than he could count.


End file.
